girls_generationfandomcom-20200223-history
Sunny
Lee Sun-kyu (Hangul: 이순규; born on May 15, 1989), known officially as Sunny, is a sub vocalist for Girls' Generation, and the niece of SM Entertainment founder Lee Soo Man. Profile *'Stage Name:' Energy Source SUNNY (활력소 써니 – hwalryeokso Sunny) *'Birth Name': Lee Soon-kyu (이순규) *'Nicknames:' Soonkyu, DJ Soon, Ssun, Sunny Bunny, Aegyo Queen, Choi Danshin (the Shortest) *'Blood type:' B *'Date of Birth:' May 15, 1989 *'Zodiac Sign:' Taurus *'Sibling(s):' 2 older sisters (Lee Jin-kyu, Lee Wan-kyu) *'Position(s):' Lead Vocalist *'Language:' Korean (Fluent), English (Basic), Chinese (Basic), Japanese (Basic) *'Specialty:' Sports, Eloquence, Aegyo *'Casted:' 2007 SM Casting System *'Training Duration:' 9 Months (previously trained for 5 years in another company) *'School:' Baehwa Girl’s High School (배화여자고등학교) graduated Biography Sunny was born on May 15, 1989 in Los Angeles, California, and moved to Kuwait while she was still an infant. Her family moved to South Korea around the time of the Gulf War. She has two older sisters, who share the same birthday as her but were born in different years. She speaks fluent Korean, along with basic Chinese and Japanese. Her father was in the college band Hwaljooro with Bae Chul-soo. She is the niece of Lee Soo Man, the founder of SM Entertainment. In 1998, Sunny entered Starlight Entertainment and became a trainee for 5 years before transferring to Starworld where she became a member of a duet called "Sugar" which never debuted. One of her older sisters was the manager for Sugar, but when the group disbanded, she became active in other parts of the music industry. In 2007, Sunny was recommended by the singer Ayumi, who transferred to SM Entertainment. After several months of training under SM Entertainment, Sunny debuted as a member of Girls' Generation that same year. Career Singing career Sunny has contributed to a couple of soundtracks as a solo artist, singing the theme song "You Don't Know About Love" for the SBS drama Working Mom, "Finally Now" for IPTV's Story of Wine and "Your Doll" for the SBS's Oh! My Lady. She featured on the Heading to the Ground soundtrack, singing a duet with Taeyeon in the song SarangInGulYo and another song titled Motion performed with the vocal line of the group. She participated in the S.E.O.U.L. song project along with Super Junior's Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Ryeowook, Sungmin and Donghae and fellow group members Seohyun, Sooyoung, Jessica and Taeyeon. Sunny featured in Brown Eyed Girls's Miryo's track "I Love You, I Love You" from her first solo mini album, Miryo A.K.A JoHoney. Voice Acting Sunny took part in voice acting for animated film Koala Kid: Birth of A Hero with fellow labelmate Taemin from SHINee. Theatre Sunny played the lead role of ‘Brenda Strong’ in the Korean production of Broadway musical ‘Catch Me If You Can’, which was opened on 28th March 2012 and with a scheduled run till 10th June 2012. Her performance received positive critical review and was nominated for Best New Actress in the 6th 'The Musical Awards', South Korea's equivalent of Broadway's Tony Award. TV shows She was a permanent member on the show Star Golden Bell until Girls' Generation's song Oh! came out. Sunny alongside with Yuri was a part of reality show Invincible Youth in which they were a part of G7, consisting of 7 girls from idol groups. Due to Girls' Generation's Japanese debut and other activities, Sunny left the show, along with Hyuna and Yuri, in June 2010. On October 17, it was confirmed that Sunny would be joining for the second season of Invincible Youth 2, a Korean reality show alongside with Hyoyeon. She is the only returning member from original G7. On July 6, a representative from S.M. Entertainment reported to the media, that Sunny will no longer be a regular casting member anymore alongside the members of G6 from Invincible Youth 2. The unexpected leave will mean that the July 7th episode of Invincible Youth 2, will be the last episode that Sunny will be featured as a permanent member. Sunny's leave does not include fellow Girls Generation member 'Hyoyeon' who will continue as a member on the show. Show Hosting She was a co-DJ of the radio show Chunji until the broadcast ended in July 2008. She also co-hosted a music show called The M with Kim Hyung Jun of SS501 and Im Seulong of 2AM but had to leave the show due to her busy schedules. Her last appearance as an MC for the show was on April 4, 2010. Sunny, along with other notable celebrities, is part of the star-studded cast on SBS MTV's “Music Island”, taking on the role of main MC. The first episode of “Music Island” was aired on February 24, 8PM KST. In 2014, she is now a DJ of the radio show named "Sunny's FM Date". Discography Soundtrack appearances and Solo performances Filmography Film Drama Television series Musical theatre Music video appearances Radio show Endorsements Gallery Tumblr mlvcgyQbDA1sni6coo1 500.png Category:SNSD Member Category:Vocalist